


World's Smallest

by The_Pinkest_Dragon



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pinkest_Dragon/pseuds/The_Pinkest_Dragon
Summary: With the arrival of a birthday present from Bro, the Eds finally get their hands on some jawbreakers...but these candies aren't quite what they had in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

Bang-Bang-Bang-KABOOM!

This was the sound that woke Double-Dee up that morning, and the boy cringed and covered his face with both hands upon realizing what it must be. Of course, it was too much to ask that he get to sleep in on the long weekend. Sitting up in bed, he groggily adjusted his sleeping cap and held out three fingers. 

"Three...two...and...one."

On cue, his door burst open and in came his partners in crime, Eddy riding on Ed's back like the tall boy was a bucking bronco. In one hand, lifted high above his head, Eddy holds an envelope, waving it in the air like a victory flag with that usual devilish glint in his eye.

"Wakey-wakey sleepyhead! You'll never GUESS what I got!" He crowed, hopping down off of Ed's shoulders and onto the foot of Edd's bed with one leap. 

Jostling from the leap, Dee yawned, a small fond smile spreading across his face in spite of himself. "Let me try. Another scam idea?"

"Nope!" Eddy grinned and laughed, plopping down on his butt on the bed. 

Ed giggled and crawled up next to him, bouncing up and down excitedly enough to shake the entire bedframe. "Oh, come on, tell him Eddy! Pleeeeease!" 

"Oh? What could be this exciting besides a scam idea?" Dee asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Get your butt outta bed and dressed, Dee. I'll tell ya outside," Eddy said with a wink, sliding off of the bed and continuing to wave the envelope around in the air.

Edd sighed and slipped out of bed, his footie pjama-clad feet padding to the closet. "This better be good, Eddy. I was having the most wonderful Nikola Tesla dream..."

\--

As soon as the three boys got outside in the already-warm summer air, Eddy skidded around to Edd's front, wiggling his eyebrows at him and holding the envelope behind his back. "You ready, Sockhead??"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Eddy," Dee answered with a smile, folding his arms. "What is so exciting?"

Giving a pause for effect, Eddy slowly pulled the envelope in front of him and opened the flap, reaching a hand inside. Ed had both hands clamped around his face, muffled gigglesnorts coming from between his fingers. After leaving enough of a pause, Eddy yanked the envelope away and revealed, held between thumb and forefinger, a crisp, beautiful, if slightly wrinkled, folded $5 bill.

"Bro sent me this in my birthday card!" He crowed excitedly, his eyes glittering.

"But Eddy...your birthday isn't for months..." Edd started confusedly, tilting his head a little. "I am excited for your financial gain, but why would your brother-"

"Give it a rest, Sockhead. My gain is yours too. C'mon boys. We're getting jawbreakers." Turning on his heel, Eddy immediately started down the lane toward the candy store, still holding the money above his head like a badge of honor.

Ed giggled, picking Dee up in one arm as he followed Eddy at a happy clip. "Happy birthday to Eddy, Happy birthday to Eddy," He sing-songed.

"But your birthday isn't for months!" Edd protested again, wiggling his feet a little. "...Right? Eddy, have I had your birthday wrong on my calendar for eons?!"


	2. Chapter 2

The boys crested the hill with Eddy in the lead, Ed flailing and giggling behind him, and Dee bringing up the rear, panting and grumbling as usual. At the sight of the candy shop at the end of the lane, glowing in the mid-morning light, Eddy let out a devilish giggle and sped up, the sound of a roaring engine accompanying the squeaking of his sneakers. 

Soon enough, all three boys came to a stop outside the candy store, staring in the windows at the colorful, glistening candy waiting inside. "Ain't it beautiful, boys?" Eddy murmured, placing a hand over his heart in almost reverence. 

Ed clapped his hands in his sleeves and pranced foot to foot up to the window, fogging it up as he peered inside. "So pretty..."

Trying to catch his breath, Dee couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his face, leaning an elbow on Eddy's shoulder. "Thank you for sharing the wealth with us, Eddy! You really are too kind."

"Eh, stuff it. Let's go see what flavors they got. Here's hoping Kev ain't cleaned em out of Japan flavor." And with that, Eddy yanked the door of the candy store open and strolled inside, followed closely by his friends.

Despite seeing the inside so infrequently, the 3 friends knew exactly where to head for their favorite mega-sized candies, and all three just about ran there, all of their eyes sparkling in anticipation. However, the bin that usually held the piled-up jawbreakers, all white and spattered with colorful flecks, ready to be drooled over and slurped on for the next tree afternoons...was empty.

"WHAT?!" Eddy shrieked, grabbing the edges of the bin in both hands. "Say it ain't so!"

"Oh dear," murmured Double Dee, putting a hand to his mouth. "They must have sold out...or maybe they just haven't restocked this morning?"

Eddy bent down and checked under the table, then ran a small circle around the whole bin. "There's gotta be some here, this ain't right!" As he did so, Ed began to whimper, his eyes filling up with tears. "...N-No jawbreakers?"

Putting a hand on Ed's shoulder, Dee quickly looked around him for a sign. "There has to be something...they can't just be out without proper signage!" 

A moment later, his eyes lit up as a sign caught his attention. "There, gentlemen, look! Jawbreakers!" He pointed to the very back corner of the store, where a much smaller sign for jawbreakers points toward a bin with a silver scoop. Scrambling over each other, all three young boys stumble toward it, eager to pick out their flavors. However...

"World's Smallest Jawbreakers?" Ed read slowly, squinting at the sign.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Eddy demanded, standing up on his tiptoes and peeking into the bin, jostling the little silver scoop free from its perch as he did so.

Squeaking, Edd flailed and caught it before it hit the ground, breathing a soft "Eddy..." before gingerly replacing it on the hook. "I'm sure they can't be that different. Why, jawbreakers are meant to be enormous! How small could they-" 

His words stick in his throat as he stared at Eddy, his friend having turned around with one of the jawbreakers between his thumb and forefinger.

Ed gasped, leaning forward and squinting at the tiny candy, about the size of a BB pellet but unmistakably a jawbreaker. "Aww, it is so cute!"

On the other end of the spectrum, Eddy snarled at the candy in his hand, holding it out with a jerk. "Can't be that different, huh? Look at this thing! I bet you can't even taste it!"

"Oh...c-come now, Eddy. Why don't we give it a try. Get a...." Edd studied the sign. "Quarter pound of them in one of those paper bags, and we can see if they taste similar."

Grimacing, Eddy tossed the jawbreaker back into the bin and snatched up the scoop. "Fine. But you owe me money if they suck."


	3. Chapter 3

As the boys ran back to the cul-de-sac with their new candy in hand, there was plenty of bickering between the three.

"I swear, if Kev went by and bought out all the regular jawbreakers, I'm gonna put my foot right up his-"

"Eddy! His father works at the factory, what makes you think he would need to buy out the candy store?"

"To irk me. It's like he knows."

"Eddy, I want to taste one! Pretty pretty please?"

"Hold your horses, Ed. I swear, it's like the universe hates me or something."

"Come now. I'm sure they won't be that bad..."

"I want to try one!!"

"Lumpy, get OFF ME!"

Eddy and Ed fell to the street in the middle of the cul-de-sac, both wrestling with the paper bag. Finally, Eddy released it and threw his hands up in the air, fuming. "UGH. FINE."

Giggling loudly, Ed pulled himself up to a sitting position and daintily opened the bag, rummaging around in it up to his elbow. Edd sat nearby on the curb, folding his hands and watching in interest as Ed finally retrieved one of the tiny little jawbreakers. Taking a moment to coo over how cute it is, he popped it in his mouth soon after. A perplexed look crossed his face, blinking and looking down at the bag.

"Well? How does it taste, Ed?"

"...I dunno. I swallowed it."

Eddy groaned loudly, and Dee cringed. "Ed, I don't believe you're supposed to just...swallow them. Try tucking one into your cheek, just like you would do with a normal jawbreaker!" Edd urged gently, scooting over closer.

"But I did, Double-Dee! And it went away!" Going elbow-deep in the bag again, Ed fished out another jawbreaker and threw it into his mouth, the tiny jawbreaker disappearing down his throat.

"This is a choking hazard, Ed, give me that..." Edd said softly, reaching for the bag, only to have it snatched away by Eddy. 

"Nuh-uh! It's my turn now!" Reaching in, he grabbed a few in his palm and threw them into his mouth, wiggling them around on his tongue until he finally got them into his cheek. A pause, wiping drool from his cheek, and he frowned. "These don't taste like anything."

"May I now?" Dee reached for the bag, fishing one out between two fingers and popping it in his mouth. Focusing hard, he moved it around in his cheeks a bit, trying to figure it out.

All of a sudden, there was a loud CRUNCH, and Dee froze, his eyes wide. His companions looked at him, frowning. "Double-Dee? Are you okay?" Ed asked, cringing. "DId you crack your teeth again?"

It was only a moment before Edd melted into a face of pure glee that the boys had only seen before when he had a cheek full of jawbreaker. "My goodness...it's heavenly! It tastes just like a jawbreaker! A-A full size one, I mean! Why, how could they pack such a full flavor into a small package? This is such a wonderful taste! Gentlemen, you must try again! Give it a bite!" He pushed the bag toward Eddy and Ed, his eyes twinkling excitedly.

"A bite?! No way, I'm not messing up my teeth." Eddy covered his mouth with one hand.

Ed, however, grabbed two and threw them in his mouth, easily crunching them up. Lighting up, he giggles and flaps his hands happily, making slobbery nomming sounds. "Mmmm! Yum yum jawbreakers!"

Glancing between Ed, the one among them least likely to get hurt, and Dee, staring at him with sparkling eyes and that huge smile, Eddy finally relented, reaching his hand in and grabbing another. "Fine."

Popping it in his mouth, he carefully crunched it up. The fireworks happened almost immediately, his hair curling up and unfurling and a smile breaking across his face. "You weren't kiddin'!! It's just like a real jawbreaker!! Gimme another one of those!!" Pouncing on the bag, he giggles devilishly and grabbed a handful, stuffing them in his mouth.

"Don't take them all, Eddy!!" whined Double-Dee, reaching for the bag and tugging it from him. "I only had one!"

"Gimme gimme!" Ed jumped on top of Edd, and soon enough all three boys were scuffling for the mini jawbreakers, the sounds of crunching and happy giggling echoing around the cul-de-sac.


	4. Chapter 4

As the boys ran back to the cul-de-sac with their new candy in hand, there was plenty of bickering between the three.

"I swear, if Kev went by and bought out all the regular jawbreakers, I'm gonna put my foot right up his-"

"Eddy! His father works at the factory, what makes you think he would need to buy out the candy store?"

"To irk me. It's like he knows."

"Eddy, I want to taste one! Pretty pretty please?"

"Hold your horses, Ed. I swear, it's like the universe hates me or something."

"Come now. I'm sure they won't be that bad..."

"I want to try one!!"

"Lumpy, get OFF ME!"

Eddy and Ed fell to the street in the middle of the cul-de-sac, both wrestling with the paper bag. Finally, Eddy released it and threw his hands up in the air, fuming. "UGH. FINE."

Giggling loudly, Ed pulled himself up to a sitting position and daintily opened the bag, rummaging around in it up to his elbow. Edd sat nearby on the curb, folding his hands and watching in interest as Ed finally retrieved one of the tiny little jawbreakers. Taking a moment to coo over how cute it is, he popped it in his mouth soon after. A perplexed look crossed his face, blinking and looking down at the bag.

"Well? How does it taste, Ed?"

"...I dunno. I swallowed it."

Eddy groaned loudly, and Dee cringed. "Ed, I don't believe you're supposed to just...swallow them. Try tucking one into your cheek, just like you would do with a normal jawbreaker!" Edd urged gently, scooting over closer.

"But I did, Double-Dee! And it went away!" Going elbow-deep in the bag again, Ed fished out another jawbreaker and threw it into his mouth, the tiny jawbreaker disappearing down his throat.

"This is a choking hazard, Ed, give me that..." Edd said softly, reaching for the bag, only to have it snatched away by Eddy. 

"Nuh-uh! It's my turn now!" Reaching in, he grabbed a few in his palm and threw them into his mouth, wiggling them around on his tongue until he finally got them into his cheek. A pause, wiping drool from his cheek, and he frowned. "These don't taste like anything."

"May I now?" Dee reached for the bag, fishing one out between two fingers and popping it in his mouth. Focusing hard, he moved it around in his cheeks a bit, trying to figure it out.

All of a sudden, there was a loud CRUNCH, and Dee froze, his eyes wide. His companions looked at him, frowning. "Double-Dee? Are you okay?" Ed asked, cringing. "DId you crack your teeth again?"

It was only a moment before Edd melted into a face of pure glee that the boys had only seen before when he had a cheek full of jawbreaker. "My goodness...it's heavenly! It tastes just like a jawbreaker! A-A full size one, I mean! Why, how could they pack such a full flavor into a small package? This is such a wonderful taste! Gentlemen, you must try again! Give it a bite!" He pushed the bag toward Eddy and Ed, his eyes twinkling excitedly.

"A bite?! No way, I'm not messing up my teeth." Eddy covered his mouth with one hand.

Ed, however, grabbed two and threw them in his mouth, easily crunching them up. Lighting up, he giggles and flaps his hands happily, making slobbery nomming sounds. "Mmmm! Yum yum jawbreakers!"

Glancing between Ed, the one among them least likely to get hurt, and Dee, staring at him with sparkling eyes and that huge smile, Eddy finally relented, reaching his hand in and grabbing another. "Fine."

Popping it in his mouth, he carefully crunched it up. The fireworks happened almost immediately, his hair curling up and unfurling and a smile breaking across his face. "You weren't kiddin'!! It's just like a real jawbreaker!! Gimme another one of those!!" Pouncing on the bag, he giggles devilishly and grabbed a handful, stuffing them in his mouth.

"Don't take them all, Eddy!!" whined Double-Dee, reaching for the bag and tugging it from him. "I only had one!"

"Gimme gimme!" Ed jumped on top of Edd, and soon enough all three boys were scuffling for the mini jawbreakers, the sounds of crunching and happy giggling echoing around the cul-de-sac.


	5. Chapter 5

Their glee didn't last long. What, what did you expect from a story about the Eds, them to win at the end?

All too soon, Ed had plunged his hand in the paper bag for another few mini jawbreakers and came up empty, frowning at his hand and wiggling his fingers. "Huh?"

Snatching the bag from him without even looking, Eddy giggled and did the same, miming throwing the candy in his mouth. CRACK! He brought his jaws together with an audible sound, nothing between them. "Hey, what gives??"

Dee gently took the bag, turning it upside down over his palm. "It seems we're out, gentlemen..." he said sadly, looking up at his friends. "I believe we should have... paced ourselves."

"No no NO! Say it ain't so!" Cried Ed, whining and latching onto Dee's leg as he peers up into the empty bag.

"Eh, no problem. We'll just, eh...go get some more!" Eddy grinned, patting his pockets. "Where'd my change go?"

"I thought you put it in your pocket," answered Edd, giving the bag to Ed. The taller boy proceeded to stick his whole head inside it.

"I did, I did!" Whined Eddy. "Where the heck...ah-hah!" He produced the wad of bills and change from his pocket, still curled around the receipt. "Cmon, boys! Before the store closes!"

Cutting him off mid-run, Dee stretched out a hand and touched Eddy's shoulder, pulling him back. "If I may?" He held out one hand for the receipt. Looking confused, Eddy gave it to him, arching an eyebrow. Holding it up in front of his face, Dee began to read, mumbling to himself. "Mm. Mhm. And how much do you have left there, Eddy?"

"Uh," Eddy smoothed out the dollars and held the coin in his other hand. "Two and a quarter."

"I'm afraid you don't have enough for another quarter pound, Eddy. See?" He holds out the slip. "The candy was two dollars and seventy five cents. You only have two twenty five left."

Eddy blinked down at the change in his hand, then shrugged, looking back up at his friends. "So we're missing two quarters. We can get that before the store closes today."

"And how do you presume we do that, Eddy?" Dee demanded, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah?" Ed echoed, sitting up with the bag still on his head and putting his hands on his hips too.

"Boys, boys. What are we best at?" Eddy strolled between his friends and put an arm around each of them, a grin spreading across his face.

"Failing at nearly every endeavor?" Offered Edd with an exasperated look.

"Living the life of Riley?" finished Ed, looking at Eddy with the bag still covering his head.

Eddy rolled his eyes, giving each of them a pap on the back of their heads. "Scamming. Come on. We got work to do."


End file.
